the_shattered_coalitionfandomcom-20200213-history
House of McCallan
The House of McCallan is a Gilnean noble house based in the Gilneas. They are the Lords of Ashridge and are currently sworn to House Cobalstant. The Head of the House is rumored to be a grand knight, excellent swordman and blacksmither. John finds pride that he wields Equiss, the blade of House McCallan, reforged by Nulric Ironcrag. History Founding The House of McCallan was born from the ashes of the noble House of Callan that was destroyed in the War of Silverpine. The bastard son of Lord Aderic "Dragonsbane" Callan, Jarran McCallan became the first head of the House and helped found the Council of the Plains; A council dedicated to managing the five Marches of the Plains, the March of the Grip being the most successful. When Jarran received word his father had passed and when the Lordaeronian and Kultiran forces started to occupy much of Southern Gilneas, he immediately began his uprising against the occupiers, inspiring much of the Southern Gilnean families to fight back as best as they could without compromising themselves. During this period of uprising, Jarran had earned himself a fearful reputation as a skilled tactitian and a merciless combatant. Whether a straight fight or harassment operations, he always kept the occupiers weary. After the war, rumor spread that Aderic Callan had died and he had named no official heir, but Jarran had earned the respect of the leadership of The Plains, enough so that it was voted he take up the reins of House Callan. Jarran agreed but refused to take on his fathers name, feeling he had never earned it. "Till the day my children, or my children's children find proof we are worthy of our legacy, we will be a shadow of what a Callan is supposed to be." - Jarran McCallan Rise to Power After much needed reconstruction within The Grip was done, Jarran took in his houses available resources and consolidated his power. It was obvious his house was the most wrecked in the War of Silverpine, especially that he lead the entire effort against the occupants of Lordaeron and Kultiras with what resources and income the leaderless House Callan had and those he used from his allies. It was just from that realization that not only is his region in trouble, but his allies within The Plains. He called for a union between the five houses of the region, they grouped their resources and solved each regions problems one by one over the course of the next ten years. Over this long stretch of time, King Aderic had been watching the progress of the Plains and decided to name the five houses lands Marches, giving each of them an expansion of land and loan of resources to finally put an ease to their troubles. Jarran soon founded alongside his fellow lords the Council of the Plains, becoming one of it's key speakers, an issue that kept coming up was the need for a Duchy in place. Jarran's House of McCallan was often a candidate but his continued refusal and speeches on his belief in the balance of power between the five marches was a testament to the Gilnean's ability to be stronger together as equals. "History is written by the Victor, and we, the Marcher Lords of the Plains, will continue to write stories about our great nation till the end of our houses." - Marcher Lord Jarran McCallan The Great Wars Traditions and Traits House Callan was very harsh in their short term as Counts of the Grip, but had a strong sense of honor and justice that inspired the other houses of The Plains, enough so that there was a clear expectation of those who come from the house, especially with traditions. The McCallans are one of the most renowned horse breeders and proprietors within the entirety of the Gilneas, often breeding exclusively for the Gilnean Military or themselves. One such boast is that Aderic I rode into his many victories as Gilneas' first King on a Callan Horse. The numerous heads of House McCallan have always secured a high rank within the Gilnean Military, the highest still held by the head of the founding House of Callan, High Commander Aderic "Dragonsbane" Callan. McCallan men almost always have jet black hair (except for the rare cases of brown hair in males and red hair in females), broad shoulders and a tanned skin tone. They have legendary strength that is honed and nurtured at a young age. Current Status The House consolidating it's resources and are preparing for a long and hefty project of colonizing and assisting House Cobalstant in it's ventures.